


Day 19 Concentrate

by Andromeda612



Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [20]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Art Dad - Freeform, Bi Disaster Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Cute Marc Anciel, Friendship, M/M, Marc Anciel & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug are Cousins, Mr. Carracci is the best teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:15:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27547444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromeda612/pseuds/Andromeda612
Summary: Nathaniel gets a little distracted during art class.
Relationships: Alix Kubdel & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marc Anciel & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Alix Kubdel, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978378
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Day 19 Concentrate

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure you already see my hc here  
> Also I hc that Marc has social anxiety and is introvert, that's why I think that after being the center of attention for so long he would need some time for himself in a quiet place to recharge batteries.  
> Also I stand Marinette and Alix teasing Nath, as well as petty Nath, sue me.

Usually art class is the only one when Nathaniel can concentrate 100% without obligating himself to. However today all his attention is being driven off by a certain dark haired boy with sweet green eyes and an adorable blush on his face.

Nathaniel was taken off guard when he saw Marc in the art class— since they are not in the same class— but what almost got him fainting was learning that he would be the model for the class that day. 

Right now he is trying to make his blush fade as Marc is getting changed— which is another thing that almost gets him a heart attack— he would be using a disguise made by Marinette as an extra credit for her because she missed some classes— on Ladybug duty but she can’t say that— and for the shit eating smile the girl is sending his way he knows that whatever Marc is going to wear is going to be very damn cute. 

“Hey Nath, want some water? You look  _ heated _ ” Alix teases him, actually handing him a bottle of water. Nathaniel groans, great this class is going to be eternal. 

“Shut up, Alix” the redhead groans as he punches the girl on the arm. 

“Awww, Come on, Nath! There is no shame in getting a little flustered, I mean my cousin is pretty and adorable nobody blames you!” Marinette chimes sweetly but the mischievous gleam in her eyes gives away her true intentions. Nathaniel can feel the blush that has faded away returning, he whines burying his face in his hands. 

“You know? When I came to you guys to share my feelings about Marc I did it thinking that you were my friends and you would support me, not tease me mercyless!” he accuses them, the girls just laugh, they are such sweet girls, aren’t they? 

Calming down a little Alix sends him a smug smile “You know we wouldn’t be your real friends if we don’t tease you a little” 

“A little? You two take this teasing as if it were a sport!” Nathaniel exclaims, glaring at them. 

“In our defence that is pretty much your fault, Nath” Marinette says trying to hide her giggles, not like she was doing a good job. 

“How is that my fault?” He barks, just loud enough for the two girls to hear. 

“Because you are a  **_huge_ ** disaster when it comes to Marc” Alix explains “Is too funny and exasperating at the same time, we are morally and physically obligated to tease you” Marinette nods in agreement. 

“Come on, girls! I’m not that bad!” he protested, his friends just deadpan at him. 

“I need to remind you the first time you saw him wearing a skirt?” Marinette asks with an eyebrow lifted, Nathaniel winces, it was embarrassing as fuck, he spited the soda he was drinking, he almost choked because of that, his face was as red as his hair and he couldn’t articualte a sinlge coherent sentence, he was  _ worst _ than Marinette with Adrien and that is saying  _ a lot _ , thank god Marc believed when he said he was just sleep deprived. That day he discovered he really likes Marc’s legs. 

“Or when he fell asleep on your shoulder during that movie?” Alix adds, Nathaniel winces again, when he felt the weight of Marc’s head on his shoulder he let out a very lame squeal— he is still grateful that Marc has a heavy sleep— his face was red and he was freaking out, he didn’t pay attention to the rest of the movie and when Marc woke up and get all flustered for falling asleep on him it was so cute that his mind made a short circuit, Marinette saved him that day from further embarrassment. 

And he knows there are more moments like that. Maybe he  **_is_ ** a huge bi disaster when it comes to his unfairly cute friend. 

“And not let's talk about how it seemed that you were having a heart attack when Mr. C said Marc would be our model for today” Alix adds with a smug look. 

“Geez! I get it,  _ I’m _ a total bi disaster when it comes to Marc, just leave me alone” the redhead grunts as he crosses his arms exasperated. He pauses and a thought crosses his mind, he looks accusingly at Marinette “And you Marinette, is not like you have ground to talk, you are just the same with Adrien” he retorts feeling proud of the pink that spread over the face of the noirette and the squeal she made. Is he being petty? Maybe. He cares? Nop, sue him. 

Deciding to step in to avoid a fight, the pink haired girl claps the shoulder of both her friends. “You both are disasters, period. Now just focus on not embarrass yourself now that Marc is going to model for the class” she then adds with a smirk “The bright side is that you would look at him all you want without looking weird” 

Nathaniel sighs, there is no way to end the teasing at this point, he is just going to accept his fate and hopes for the better. 

“By the way, how is that all of this happened in the first place?” He asks genuinely curious, is not like he doubt Marc would be a bad model, he is gorgeous— even before developing his romantic feelings he was able to acknowledge it, he has eyes— but he is also incredibly shy, Marc  _ hates  _ to be the center of attention so modeling for an art class is not something he would do. 

Marinette is the one who answers “Remember the disguise I made as extra credit?” Nathaniel nods motonioing her to continue “I needed a model to made and show it, Juleka and Alya were busy and I was having a sleepover with Marc, one thing led to another and he ended up modeling for me, when we showed the disguise to Mr. Carracci he liked it so much that he wanted it to be modeled for class, he even asked Marc to be the model as well, something about how his androgynous features would be a good excerise for the class, since Marc has free period during our class and he is weak when it comes to help people, and the fact he apreciates Mr. Carracci he just couldn’t say no” Marinette ends explaining. 

Nathaniel now understands better, Marc really is weak when it comes to help, especially for his friends, family or people he estimates, sometimes he can’t help but think the writer is too nice for his own good. He sighs, Alix is right, the only thing he can do now is try to not make a dumbass of himself in front of Marc, it should be easy, he has drawn him many times before— not taking on account the draws for their comic— he can do this. 

“At least can you tell me how is the disguise you made?” Maybe having a little description would help to prepare his nerves? Marinette simply smirks and he doesn’t like it. At all. 

“Why don’t you see it yourself?” she asks back and turns him around so he is facing the door of the class where Marc is arriving. 

He can’t do this. 

Marc looks so precious! The disguise is simple but not less impressive. Is a toga, the style reminds him of the roman clothes, it has just one strip meaning that Marc’s left shoulder is bare, exposing the soft looking skin— Nathaniel swallows hard— the strip on his right shoulder has a golden waning moon shaped brooch, the bottom part is long and falls gracefully on the floor, it has a long tail, the color of the toga is a mix of dark blues and purple and— looking closely— he can notice silver and golden stars embroidered all over the fabric— he even recognizes some constellations— it makes it looks like it is made of the starry sky, Nathaniel catches a glance of Marc’s shoes, he is using black, small heels, there is a golden rope tied around Marc’s waist, standing out his beautiful frame; he also notices that at the right side of the skirt is an aperture showing Marc’s leg, he immediately looks up— he doesn’t need that kind of thoughts now— but is not like that helps, Marc has his gorgeous green eyes framed by eyeliner and his eyelashes looks more thick and long thanks to the mascara, he is wearing a stunning eyeshadow: a mix of colors that match the ones of his clothes, making it looks like he has the night painted on his eyes, his lipstick is red wine, making his plump lips look more attractive. Marc definitely did a good job with his makeup. Finally on his hair there a bunch of silver and gold star shaped hair ornaments. 

He is sure he just died, he died and now he is watching an angel or maybe some kind of spirit because there is no way that a mortal being can look that gorgeous. He only realizes he is, in fact, still alive when Alix hits him on the arm, he snaps out his trance at the slight pain and glares at his best friend. 

“What was that for?” He hisses. 

“You were at the edge of drooling” she deadpans, Nathaniel doesn’t try to protest knowing very well it is a lost fight. “Come on, let’s say something to him” 

“What? Wait, Alix No!” but Alix is already dragging him to the center of the room where Marc and Marinette are despite his protests— he didn’t even notice when Marinette moved— . When they get closer he can hear his classmates complementing both cousins, Marinette for the amazing disguise and Marc for looking so stunning in it, the only ones that are not excited about the cousins are Chloe, Sabrina— for obvious reasons— and Lila— for not so obvious reasons, at least not for everyone— after Marinette’s expulsion he and Alix thought that something was off, they talked to Marinette and listened to her, they discovered the truth and now are by her side. He lets himself be a little petty and gets pleasure in the annoyed look of Lila for not being the center of attention. 

When they are finally at the center he notices Marc is feeling overwhelmed, his feelings aside Marc is still his best friend and he cares about him— just the same as the writer does with him— he learned to identificate these things. His face is almost as red as his favorite hoodie, he is looking down and the way he is clutching the fabric of the toga is enough for Nathaniel to understand Marc is having a hard time. Marinette, Alix and Mr. Carracci notice as well and are about to say something when Nathaniel’s voice is heard above the excited crowd. 

“Okay, guys is enough, don’t overwhelm Marc you know he doesn’t like this kind of attention” he says firm and clear, some of his friends seem a little surprised— after all he is always quiet— but do as he said, they apologize to Marc and go back to their working places, Mr. Carracci sends him a proud look and Alix punches him towards Marc. 

Suddenly the confidence he had to talk over his classmates disappeared, thankfully Marc doesn’t seem to notice. “Th-thank you… for you know…” He says softly, with the blush still on his face— but looking far way better— and a sweet smile on his lips. 

Nathaniel has to mentally slap his face, this is not the momen to panic! 

“Y-yeah, it… I mean… I knew you weren’t feeling good, and I’m your friend so of course I care about your well being… and I mean, uhhh… you are welcome” God! Why is he just a disaster??? and why Marc has to be so freaking cute?! All that cuteness should be illegal or something! 

Marc smiles at him, his cheeks still red but he seems more relaxed now and that is a win on his book. Come on, Kurtzberg! Say something more. 

“Ahm.. yo-you look… you look cute, by the way” He manages to say, feeling his own cheeks getting warmer, Marc for his part is sure he is about to combust, his crush just said he looks cute! 

“Th-thanks” the writer squeals “Ma-Marinette did a great job with the disguise” Marc is looking down but the smile on his lips tells Nathaniel he said the right thing. 

“Yeah, she did. But your makeup is awesome too and well… I think you really make the toga look awesome” Nathaniel honestly states, looking Marc at the eyes, the writer returns the look, green eyes widened in surprise but a flustered and happy expression on his face. 

They get lost in each other’s eyes, completely oblivious at the lovestruck smiles on their mouths or to Marinette’s and Alix’s knowing looks, Mr. Carracci shakes his head fondly, he didn’t think about the consequences of Marc modeling for his class but he should have expected it, their mutual crush is just a secret for the teens themselves. 

The scene is cute but he has a class to teach, he approaches them. “All right boys, I think it is time to get started, Marc you just need to sit at the center of the room, make sure to get comfortable, you can look at a point above the wall if you feel less nervous that way, okay?” The writer— and for that day model— nods and the teacher smiles at him, Nathaniel shyly waves at him before going to his workplace between Alix and Marinette. 

“All right everybody, we already learned about the basics of anatomy, proportions, and composition, we are going to put all that into practice, Marc here was kind to be our model for today, you are free to use the materials you feel more comfortable with. You have until the bell rings” 

With that the grey haired teacher goes to his own workplace and everybody starts drawing. This should be Nathaniel’s easier class, the boy can draw Marc by memory, drawing him with the boy himself in front of him should be like eating cake. 

But it is not, because it has been ten minutes and Nathaniel still has his paper blank. The problem? He can't, for the life of him, concentrate! One would think that after drawing his crush so many times this shouldn’t be nothing new, but Oh surprise! It is! One thing is to draw him by memory, to just draw the image your imagination creates, and another much different is to have your real crush in front of you being so damn gorgeous and he is a fucking bi disaster okay? 

Is just… Marc is gracefully sitting on a stool, he has always thought about Marc as a graceful person, the way he walks— when he is not anxious— the way he sits, the way he writes, and when he sings! His demeanor is so calm, and now despite being a little nervous he manages to maintain a calm face, he is looking at any place in particular, his pose is delicate and elegant. The natural blush painting his cheeks just makes the sight more endearing, the tiny smile on his lips plus the disguise makes him look mysterious and the aperture of the skirt showing some of his leg is a nice treat. Don’t judge him! 

He snaps out of his daydream with Marinette’s hand gently— please note the sarcasm— hitting the back of his head. “Marinette!” he hisses “I expect this from Alix, but you? I feel betrayed” 

Marinette actually looks a little ashamed “Sorry I didn’t want it to be that hard” she gives him a sheepish smile “But you really should start with your draw, the time is running” he looks at his paper, Marinette is right. 

After that he tried to have his draw done, he really did, but somehow he ended distracted, either Marc’s eyes met his and he smiled at him and his heart melted, or he got distracted thinking about how nice Marc would look at night under the light of the moon, or he would get distracted by the bare shoulder Marc was showing, fantasizing about how Marc would react if he kissed the smooth skin, or he would pay too much attention to Marc’s long, silky looking leg that was being shown as well, actually Marinette had to slap him on the head again— thought this time she slapped him hard on proporse— . 

“ _ I remember you that Marc is my cousin and I would be glad if you avoid that thirsty look in my presence”  _

After that embarrassing moment he decided that the best was to draw Marc by memory. He glued his eyes at his work until the bell rang. 

Saved by the bell has never been more accurate for the artist. As the bell sounds he stands up— without looking at Marc— and hands his work to Mr. Carracci— he managed to make a good drawing— then he fastly says goodbye to Marc and practically runs out the class room as the rest of the students also hand their work to the teacher. 

Marc doesn’t seem to notice as he also flies outside to get changed— he probably is going to need some time alone in his favorite quiet place— Marinette and Alix however did notice Nathaniel’s escape. They chuckle, they are so going to tease Nathaniel about this. 

“Hey Mr. C, I think you should reconsider more next time you ask Marc to model for the class” she playfully says to her teacher as she hands her work. The man just sighs, he was very aware of Nathaniel’s trouble to concentrate. 

“I think you may be right Alix” he says as he also receives Marinette’s drawing. 

“Come on, Mari, Nathaniel is not going to be teased alone!” The short girl says as she and the noirette wave to the man, they walk out the classroom. 

Mr. Carracci shakes his head fondly, he just hopes the comic duo would finally talk about their feelings soon, is cute seeing them pinning but sometimes it gets a little exasperating, also he just wants his ~~kids~~ students to be happy. 


End file.
